The Origin of the Saiyans
by Tsubasa Rakuen
Summary: This is a story about the first 5 Saiyans. They will be stuck at some moments and have to make some really hard choices. But they will create an great race which will be a great force in the universe. This the tale of them...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Saiyans...

And powerfull race not so well known now in the universe, but in the early days they were a force to be reckoned with. There are still some warriors left, most of them are on Planet 4032-877 also known as earth.

We still do not know how many have survived yet but we know that there are 5 alive.

Kakarot, Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa and Broly. These Saiyans have made quite some history in there existance, but they are not the only ones in there family who did.

Kyaso (Ancestor of Kakarot, Male), Totoma (Ancestor of Vegeta, Male), Kayle (Ancestor of Turles, Female), Ionon (Ancestor of Nappa, Male), Aikon (Ancestor of Broly, Male).

These 5 Warriors were the first 5 Saiyans...

They have found out there own way of living, fighting to protect the ones they care about.

They have made an whole entire race who is feared by alot of creatures in the galaxies...

This is the tale of The Origin of the Saiyans


	2. Awakening of a Legend

Chapter 1: Awakening of the Legend

**"COME ON HURRY UP KYASO! WE GOTTA RUN!" **

There is a boy laying on the ground with spiky onyx black hair, he wakes up and you see his Shiny yellow eyes appear.

**"Ughh, what happened Ionon is that you? Where are yo-" **Kyaso thought himself.

Kyaso got interupted by his own surroundings, he finally realizes the situation he is in.

**"Darn it! Where is everyone! I have to find them." **Kyaso said to himself.

Kyaso runs to the highest point he can get, but the only thing he can see is all sorts of broken buildings, shattered rocks and dead people on the ground.

**"What? I just heard his voice where is he?"**

Kyaso Flies upwards to look even better at the situation but still only sees rubble.

**"We should have never come here...This is all my fault, im sorry everyone..."**

We are now zooming out of Kyaso and you can see the planet, it is an blue-ish planet mixed with red and purple lines surrounding it with all sorts of light bulbs coming out of it because all of the energy blasts are released on the planet.

**"You are probably wondering what the ****story behind this is...Fine i will tell you, but this is not an easy story so keep listening."**

Everything turns white...

_"I do not know how I was made, I do not know who my parents are, I do not know why I am here or why is was created I only know that I need to survive...why you ask? Hehe cause I want to, I want to know more about myself and my creation, I have been questioning this by myself for 16 years now and I am 19 years old now I never even questioned myself why I was born when I was 3 years old._

_My Father helped me grow up untill I was 16 years old, then he abandoned me on this planet then I met these 4 other people they were exactly like me they had a tail too and also that pure black hair, they became my friends we learned things about each other and I have created a bond with them that I did not even have with my father. But I have always been questioning something that is also really important, that is why my father is not the same like I am but these other 4 are? Well lets not bother with that for now._

_So that is basically everything that you will have to know about me._

_Let me begin with my story..."_

We now see Kyaso waking up again but he looks a little bit younger, he has longer hair and his face looks less mature...

**"Father?! Where are you?! And where am I? HELLO! SOMEONE!" **Kyaso looks around panicked.

**"Shut your mouth you imbecile you will wake up the people..." **Someone screamed in the distance.

Kyaso looks shocked as he turns around in fear and confusement.

**"Come on sis he is new here let him be he is probably confused as heck..." **

**"Why don't we just let him be here, i mean we have all been in this situation as well he will come to us later"**

**"Shut up Totoma..."**

4 silhouettes appear in the distance of Kyaso's point of view. The silhouettes clear up and we now see 1 lady and 3 guys, 4 other human like beings who have the same symptoms like Kyaso (Tail, black hair and the yellow eyes)

**"Who are you people? Are you here to kill me?!" **Kyaso asked.

**"IF YOU KEEP SCREAMING LIKE THAT WE WILL!" **Totoma madly answered.

**"Totoma you are screaming aswell don't be a douche..." **Kayle ordered.

**"Ionon if you say another word I will break your neck." **

**"You heard Kayle right? If you keep being a douche she won't make dinner for you anymore."** Iononcalmly taunts.

**"Guys if you would just be quiet for a couple of minutes like Aikon, i would be gratefull enough to make you something."**

They intenselylook at eachother but then break up again because of what Kayle said

**"Fine..." **Ionon and Totoma answered quietly

**"So how are you? Feeling a bit light headed? It's okay most of us have that after a big trip." **Kayle says

**"We are just like you are send away by our fathers to be tested so we can travel with him." **Ionon Says

**"So that is what this is about..." **Kyaso thinks to himself

**"Welcome to Planet Plant where the Tuffles are dicks and where the walls are filled blood stains of the fights we had with them." **Totoma cockishly says

**"T-Tuffles?"**

**"Those are the creatures who live here, they are like us but they don't have enough strength like we do, they also do not have tails like us. But enough talking lets get out of here we will go to our fort." **Kayle awnsers

**"Wait before we go...can i get your names i couldn't catch your names"**

**"Well sure, I'm Kayle."**

We now get a good look at Kayle: Like i mentioned all of the 4 beings have the same symptoms like kyaso but ofcourse there are differences. Kayle has long curly hair tied into a pony tail she has tinted skin. She wears ragged up tuffle clothing (which basically looks like saiyan armour but it looks less protective) The armour is Chestnut brown with light yellow and has black shorts on.

**"I'm Ionon"**

Like Kayle we also get a look at Ionon: Ionon is the oldest of the bunch, he has been on this planet alone untill Totoma came, He has facial hair, he has sideburns and a full beard, he has no mustache though, he has alot of hair which reaches till his back, he also always carries a big smile on his face. His clothing is pretty simple he has long dark red pants made of cloth with a dark blue sash and wears no chestwear, he also has a couple of scars on his chest probably because of the battle with the tuffles he also wears a couple of braces around his fists

**"Hmph, I'm Totoma"**

Now we see Totoma: Totoma mostly resembles the Vegeta family with looks, he does not have the hairline though...he has a little scar on his chin and also wears a tuffle costume but his one is blue with grey and has long skinny pants and dark purple gloves

**"My name is Aikon..."**

And now we see Aikon: Aikon has medium spiked hair which goes up and his face looks a lot like broly's but the only change is his eyes which are a little bit bigger then broly's, he wears a green with red gi and has a red sash around his waist he also wears a medium sized blade which is connected to his black/red gauntlet

**"Right, I am Kyaso, nice to meet you guys."**

**"Are we done here? Let's run then."**

They run away.

_"So this is how i met my first 4 friends they helped me up out of the rubble my father send me in...i did never expect them to be so open hearted to someone they never saw but i guess they are just like that, hehe."_

_**-End of the first chapter-**_


	3. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

The 5 Warriors have arrived at a little camping spot for themselves so they can sleep and eat and stuff. They are staying the night there today and they can move it up to somewhere else whenever they want, because the enemies can attack all the time so they need to be willing to move.

Kyaso, Kayle and Ionon are infront of an fire and Totoma and Aikon are in a lake bathing.

**Kyaso: Why cant we bathe all together at the same time?**

**Kayle: There is not enough room for all of each other, you want some space right?**

**Kyaso: Well if you say so. **

**Ionon: So how do you feel now do you still feel light headed?**

**Kyaso: Well not really it is more like a little headache but it will probably clear up after the bath... **

**Ionon: Good. So don****'t you have any questions about us, what we are doing here or why?**

**Kayle: Ionon don't put him on such pressure already let him firstly think straight. Lets just talk about that after the bath, why don't we talk about you Kyaso...Do you know any matrial arts that your father learned? Maybe tricks about Ki?**

**Kyaso: Yeah he learned me some tricks, my father was quite the busy man but if he paid attention it only when we trained...And yes I have learned how to controll Ki **

**I can't do much i think compaired to you guys though I can feel it. **

**Ionon: So he has learned you how to sense power eh? **

**Kayle: Hahaha, you know Kyaso why don't you follow us for a while untill you have found some answers? You will be a perfect member for our force. **

**Kyaso: Well that would be awesome but I don't know, is everyone okay with that? **

**Kayle: it is not like that they have a choice.**

Kayle stands up and points at Kyaso

**Kayle: I Kayle prenounce you an official member of the uuuh...Ionon what was our name again?**

**Ionon: Cmon sis you must remember that it is really importent you know! But its the Super Untuffle Mega Squad **

**Kyaso: Really? That name is just to tacky! Hahahaha**

**Kayle: Shut up! It is not like you know better!**

**Kyaso: What about...The Tailed Beasts! **

**Ionon: hmm I don't know it sounds like a group of high people already have that name and we don't want that. **

**Kayle: The Ultra Tuffle Destroyers! **

**Kyaso: Kayle please you should not make names you are not the best at that.**

**Kayle: Uhg fine...**

**Kyaso: Hm...This is not a simple task you know...What about The Kiyat? **

**Kayle + Ionon: What?**

**Kyaso: Well Take The "K" out of my name, the "I" out of Ionon, the "Y" out of Kayle, The "A" out of Aikon and the "T" out of Totoma. **

**Ionon: Hmm**

**Kayle: I like it! It's easy to remember and it sounds cool! **

**Inono: Yeah lets do that! **

**Aikon: Kiyat?...**

**Totoma: Well it is way better then Kayle her names lets just keep it like that for a while **

Aikon and Totoma arrive to the campfire with towels around there waists.

**Kayle: Finally, you guys took way too long other people want to wash themselfs aswell you know**

**Totoma: If you keep whining there won't even be enough time for the next group to bathe**

**Aikon: It was nice... **

**Kayle: Well okay lets just go bathe. So should we let the newling go bath then? **

**Ionon: Yeah you 2 can go il wait. **

**Kyaso: Sure il go with Kay- WAIT WHAT! **

**Kayle: Hm? **

**Kyaso: Are you okay with that, i mean your a girl and stuff? **

**Kayle: How do you mean?**

**Kyaso: Well with the private stuff and you know...**

**Kayle: Ahh don't worry about it hahaha, i got used to bathing with the guys they don't mind aswell right guys! **

Nobody reacts and totoma fastly turns his head around so nobody could seen his bloodnose.

**Kayle: Well lets go.**

At this moment they have washed themself it was really awkward for Kyaso ofcourse,

but after the bath they also return to the campfire where Ionon went to the lake to wash himself.

While everybody was still talking about the name of the group they will just leave it as "The Kiyat".

Now Ionon has returned to the campfire aswell. 

**Ionon: So now that everybody has cleared up there minds lets get to the serious questions. **

**Kyaso: Yeah i have been willing to ask one for a long time now. Why are you guys fighting? **

The 4 others laugh

**Kayle: Well because of one thing Kyaso...We want it. **

**Kyaso: What? Why? **

**Totoma: Cause we feel like it we want to make this ours and blow all those pesky creatures out of here. **

**Ionon: What those people do to the citizens who live here is too cruel we most stop them... **

**Kyaso: So wait not only Tuffles live here? **

**Kayle: Well not exactly Tuffle is the name of the army who keeps the planet in control it keeps away the monsters on this planet, but they want fee for it ofcourse. But the army isn't taking the fee nicely mostly they just grab it away while beating the citizens and we are not okay with that, so we started a little rebellion so we can put an end to them**

**Kyaso: So we are doing this for own purposes and also for the citizens. **

**Totoma: We really do not care about the citizens here we just want to make something out of this planet so people can fear us and that we can fight to win.**

**Ionon: He is right, it may sound cruel but we must survive here and we will not be part of that evil army nor the citizens who get beaten up we must make an equallized planet for warriors only so we accomplish everything we want. **

**Aikon: Are you in with us...cause we asked lots of people to join us they think we are stupid that we try this. **

**Kyaso: Neh im in. **

**Ionon + Aikon + Kyaso + Totoma: Well that was easy. **

**Kyaso: I can feel that the atmosphere here is just way to dark, we must lighten it up and make something usefull out of this! **

**Kayle: Thats the spirit! **

**Kyaso: Well then it is settled. Il stay here for a while if that is okay with you and i will try my hardest to help you guys**

Kayle Hugs Kyaso and Kyaso blushes.

**Kayle: Yeeey i knew you would come!**

**Ionon: Yeah! **

**Totoma: Hmph.**

**Aikon: Good.**

**-End of the Chapter-**

**Hey guys, **

**Well this is quite a long chapter isnt it, lot of talking aswell. **

**Next chapter will be having a lot more of action, this was more to introduct you guys to the characteristics of everyone and give you more info about the while situation. **

**Well i will see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Have a good one!**


	4. When Tuffles Fall

Hey everyone!

Sorry for not posting for a long time, it was because of school reasons but im back again.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter it has alot more action in it, if you guys get confused with something just ask me and i will try to come with awnsers for you.

Have a good one guys! :D

Chapter 3: When Tuffles Fall.

The 5 warriors have been resting for 2 days now Totoma and Kyaso have been sent to an forest by kayle to get some supplies for dinner.

The forest is filled with all sorts of plants and dangerous animals but it is very colorfull.

**Totoma: Are you not scared of the animals they can kill you know? You should better back up before one gets you Hahahaha**

Kyaso just keeps walking with Totoma and acts like he did not hear Totoma.

**Totoma: Acting stuborn? Why don't you try to hunt our next food then, why don't you kill that creature over there?**

Totoma points at a huge dinosaur kind of like the dinosaur you saw in the episodes where gohan trained when he was younger but this one is red and looks far more scarier.

**Kyaso: Sure! That thing looks nice enough for us all! **

Totoma looks surprised by that comment but then smiles.

**Totoma: Well then show me what you can do. **

Kyaso steps towards the dinosaur like this is not an big deal.

**Kyaso: Hey there buddy, uhm sorry to break it to you but can you be our food?**

Totoma bursts in to laughter. The dinosaur turns around and roars out loud.

**Totoma: Even the dinosaur thinks you are an idiot! Whahahaha!**

**Kyaso: Well? Are you coming? **

Kyaso looks intensely at the dinosaur it looks like he is really focused on the dinosaurs movements. Exactly when the dinosaur is about to move Kyaso teleports infront of the dinosaur and still looks really mad at the dinosaur.

**Kyaso: Don****'t resist now or i will really kill you. **

The Dinosaur looks afraid and backs up.

**Kyaso: Yeah? Have calmed down? Lets make a deal if you will keep calm like this i will make you my tailess pet and you don't have to die.**

The dinosaur looks suprised then he tries to look at his tail but then already sees that it has been cut off then looks shocked because Kyaso already has it in his hands

**Kyaso: Here Totoma! This is enough for the 4 of us! **

Kyaso throws the tail at totoma.

**Totoma: Hmph you're not that bad actually **(He catches the tail)

**Kyaso: Shall we head back? You comming aswell **(he looks at the dinosaur)

**Totoma: Yeah. And are you really going to keep that thing? **

**Kyaso: Jup **

The dinosaur does not really know what is going on but he just goes along with it because he is that scared of kyaso.

_**-On there way heading back to the campfire-**_

**Totoma: So now that i have seen your strength you will join us in our next attack.**

**Kyaso: Hm?**

**Totoma: Today we will be putting an end to the tuffle army.**

**Kyaso: What!? Already, we need more people right? **

**Totoma: Really that is not necessary with that dinosaur on our side, the tuffles can't even beat it with 3 of them. They have dangerous weapons though so we just have to watch out for that. **

**Kyaso: Well if you are sure it should not be a problem, i am in.**

**Totoma: Good. **

_**-At the campfield-**_

Totoma and Kyaso arrive.

**Kayle: Took you long enough where have you be- WHAT IS THAT THING.**

**Kyaso: Its my new pet i have tamed it so I can train him and make him our powerfull guard dog! **

**Kayle: Wait you tamed it? Hm you might be not so bad at al. But still you must take good care of it if you want it to be strong.**

**Kyaso: I will.**

**Totoma: I have put him in our force for our next attack. **

**Kayle: You know that might not be a bad idea, let's take the risk we will leave here after a couple of hours but before we go, Aikon take Kyaso and test him if he will be good enough to fight the Tuffles. **

**Aikon: Sure, Follow me.**

_**-on the go- **_

**Aikon: Kyaso, since we are almost there i will need you too lower all your power. **

**Kyaso: Hm? What, how? **

**Aikon: Ah so your father diddn't learn you how to.**

**Kyaso: Well i can make my ki shut off immediately but i can't decrease it.**

**Aikon: I see well thats even better then just go with that. **

**Kyaso: Alright.**

Aikon looks suprised when he sees the aura of kyaso just shut off like he has no aura at all.

**Aikon: Good lets continue.**

_**-at the location-**_

Aikon pulls Kyaso into some bushes to hide

**Aikon: Here it is. This will be your testground.**

**Kyaso: But there are people over there? **

**Aikon: Indeed...Kill them**

**Kyaso: Well sure...Wait what?!**

**Aikon: Don't worry they are low class tuffles, no equipment, no deadly weapons only a weak gun and little knowledge about fighting, they are made to scare the civilians away from the tuffle base. **

**Kyaso: Well alright they hurt the people here right well then they deserve it. **

**Aikon: But don't rush over there you have to be quiet at first hand so they are an easier target.**

**Kyaso: Okay, here i go. **

Kyaso gets out of the bushes and hides behind an big rock as he looks aroud himself he sees 5 men with leather clothing and an hand pistol hanging around an building talking and drinking something.

**Kyaso: damn this, they look like they can't do anything wrong.**

An old lady walks by with a bag full of groceries and crosses the men, the men look disgusted by her they walk towards her and push her to the ground.

**Douche man #1: Hey there lady, whatcha got in that bag?**

**Douche man #2: Some juice huh? Whats the use of that when it has an hole in it? **

The man throws the bottle of juice in the air and shoots it with his gun and all the juice falls on her.

**Douche man #3: Whats wrong lady why are you looking at us like that like we killed someone?**

**Douche man #4: Yeah now that you say that, that look looks discusting away with it.**

**Douche man #5: Hehehe let me handle that. **

The man grabs his gun and points it at the eye of the lady, Kyaso looks at the situation and clenches his fist.

**Kyaso: What are they doing! Okay screw this waiting im going to stop this.**

Kyaso is about to turn away from the rock.

**Kyaso: HEY, WHAT DO YOU THIN- **

The shot gets fired and the bullet hits the lady's eye, another one of the men gets his gun aswell and shoots the lady's other eye now.

Kyaso got interupted by the shots and now his face shows even more anger then before.

**Kyaso: THATS IT! **

Kyaso's yellow aura bursts out of his body and his iris turns red

**Aikon: This power...His ki is rising, he is on his first state already thats really good.**

The aura of kyaso gets bigger and bigger it stops and calms down too one point

**Kyaso: YOU GUYS HAVE CROSSED THE LINE NOW, I WILL END ALL OF YOU! **

**Douche man #2: What do you think you can do? You're just an little boy you think you can beat u- **

Kyaso grabs the man's head and smashes it to the ground then immediatly kicks the other man besides him in the stomach which makes him fly then he shoots an blast at him which explodes with him he rushes at the other 2 guys and puts his hand on both there chest (since he is smaller then them he floats a bit) and fires an blast which goes right through them.

**Douche man #5: But...how? How are you this strong? W-who are you? **

**Kyaso: I am the one who will put an end to you guys.**

Kyaso drop kicks the man to the ground with an little kick on the man's feet and puts one finger in front of his eye.

**Kyaso: How does it feel to be put in this kind of an situation...doesn't feel nice right...(a little bit energy comes out of his finger) don't worry this won't hurt you i don't want you guys to suffer you just have to die...just like that guy **

The man who got his head smashed in to the ground wakes up and immediatly gets shot in the chest by the energy Kyaso stored into his finger

**Kyaso: Now i shall put and end to you**

The man tries to shoot the gun he still had in his hand but he misses because of terror then tries again but this time kyaso dodges it with his head

**Kyaso: Resistance is futile when you know what happens to you even if it is the worst situation possible believe me i've been trough it.**

He blasts the man into ashes with an large ki wave.

Kyaso's eyes turn normal again and his aura fades away

**Kyaso: She bleeded out i was too late... **

**Aikon: I know how you feel but this happens alot here, you did great Kyaso, you are ready for the attack and we will not fail our mission with you on our side...**

**Kyaso: Thank you...Thank you for everything Aikon. **

_**-End of chapter-**_


End file.
